


The Things One Does to Impress a Client

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [10]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Roleplay, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And, really, do I have to wear these?" He held up the pointed rubber ears.</p><p>Harvey frowned.  "Yes, you have to wear them.  No one will believe that you're Spock if you don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things One Does to Impress a Client

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Mike grumbled, fidgeting with his outfit and catching his ears for the fourth time in an hour. "And, really, do I have to wear these?" He held up the pointed rubber ears.

Harvey frowned. "Yes, you have to wear them. No one will believe that you're Spock if you don't."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Really? Who are you and how did Harvey not kick your ass?"

Harvey growled and pressed Mike against the wall. "We are doing this for a very important client. She has a big party once a year and being invited is an honor. Not to mention…"

"Jessica is making you."

Mike got a smirk for that one. He wasn't entirely wrong.

"So, if you're Kirk, who is she?"

"Put your ears back on," Harvey snarled as he started for the ballroom.

Mike tried to stuff the rubber ears into place so they wouldn't fall off again and scurried after Harvey. He swallowed a gasped curse as they entered the ballroom. It was floor-to-ceiling laid out like the interior of a Borg cube. It kept the room dim with pockets of green-ish light.

A woman walked by them, smiled, looked them up and down as she said, "Hello, Captain, Commander," then kept walking.

"Uh, Harvey…"

"It's roleplay, Mr. Spock," Harvey told him.

"Yeah, but she knew ranks? Am I really a Commander?"

Harvey, exasperated look firmly in place, didn't even try not to roll his eyes. He lifted Mike's arm by it's blue sleeve. "Rank on the sleeve." He sighed. "Now, will you get into character so we don't get kicked out?"

"Aye-aye, Captain," Mike said and earned himself another glare. He took it in stride and followed Harvey around to the bar.

As they were being served their drinks, the hostess was entering the room via a staircase that poured itself down toward the center of the ballroom. Mike took a sip of his drink and caught the damned ear as it fell off again, while he tried to figure out what the hostess-client was dressed as. (Knowing that the room looked like a Borg cube was about as far as he could get; Harvey was the _Trek_ expert.)

"Uh, Harvey, what is that?"

Harvey was going to have a permanent crease in his forehead from all the frowning. He sighed and told Mike that their client was dressed as the Borg Queen. Mike attempted to plead _Star Trek_ ignorance, but Harvey was having none of it.

Mike wasn't entirely sure how to _be_ Spock, but he gave it his best shot. After an hour, he was convinced Harvey would make a much better Spock than him, what with his aversion to emotions and all. He would have told Harvey this, but a woman wearing green paint and very little else expressed an interest in discussing some scientific theory or other and Mike found himself engaged in a conversation he actually felt was interesting.

* * *

"Enjoyed yourself, did you?" Harvey asked as they waited for the car.

Mike spun around in a little dance, quite the opposite of the character he had played all night. "How can you tell?"

Harvey's eyebrows went up. "This," he indicated all the bouncing Mike was doing. "Either that or you got into the Romulan ale."

Mike frowned. "Is that what I was drinking?"

Harvey gave him a look. "Get in the car, rookie."

A hand on his shoulder propelled him toward the car. He got in and waited for Harvey to slide in before he leaned over and whispered, "Did you know that a lot of fans think Spock and Kirk were fucking?"

"Is that supposed to shock me?"

Mike laughed. "No, but it might make you want to kiss me." He leaned in to do just that, but Harvey pressed a hand against his chest.

"I don't think so."

"Because I'm drunk?" Mike asked with a pout.

Harvey gave him a pointed look. "Because you work for me, idiot."

"So, you won't kiss me because I work for you?"

"Yes." Harvey turned his head to face the front again. "And I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Mike, shut up. And get out of the car."

"You're kicking me out? Fuck, Harvey."

Harvey sighed, definitely not hiding his annoyance. "No, dumbass. We're at your building."

Huh. That conversation had either been a lot slower than Mike had thought or he had been a lot more out of it than he remembered. "Um - Harvey…"

"You fell asleep until ten minutes ago. Get out."

"Good night, Jim," Mike snarked as he closed the door.

The window slid down and he heard, "I want that costume back in better shape than you found it."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Mike offered a salute and bounded into his building.


End file.
